The Popular Guy!
by Confused1234
Summary: What if Colin never went into a coma? What is Ephram was popular his first day of school? What is Bright was a nice guy and if his sister Amy could'nt old her feelings for Ephram!


What a day!  
  
Ephram woke up to the annoying contacts on the ground by his bed. He woke up in his new house, his room only furnished with his bed and his lab top. He hated this. He wanted to be in his old room and with his old friends.  
He got up and took a shower. Got out then gelled his hair. His dad made him get his hair re-highlighted. O he hated him with a passion. First he takes everything away from me. My room, my friends, basically everything. His hair now had highlights of blonde. He gazed at himself in the mirror. Then sighed. Well Ephram, It's not like it's the end of the world. He chuckled to himself and went to get dressed.  
He picked out a pair of jeans and a plain dark, blue shirt. He had to admit that he looked pretty good.  
He went downstairs and ate the burnt toast laying out for him. Thank god he went to look at offices spaces. I can't stand those constant "talks" he puts me in. Ephram downed his orange juice, and walked Delia to the bus. He kissed her goodbye and sent her on the bus.  
Ephram got on his bike and rode to school. When he arrived all eyes were on him. But the only thing catching his eye was a girl about 5'6, she had long blonde hair and deep brown eyes. She laughed at one of the many boys around her trying to impress her. Right as Ephram was about to pass by her at least 20 girls bombarded him. He smiled slightly and said hey to each one of them. The tried to flirt with him but, Ephram wasn't interested in any girl than the one that he just saw. He glanced over at her. To his surprise she was staring. He looked away and smiled. He pushed out of the mob and turned backwards while he started to walk. Sorry girls I have to go to class but im sure ill see yall around. The smiled and sighed. The all stressed the word yes.  
He smiled thinking maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. He could tell who the "popular" kids were. They were the guys that hung around outside the lockers when class started. They were jocks. Ephram opened his locker and put things in it. When he closed it he jumped. There stood the girl that he wanted to meet. She held out her hand. "Ah, you must be the famous Ephram Brown." I smiled and returned the handshake. "O famous really? And who do I have the pleasure?" "O, my name is Amy Abbot, typical girl next door, actually all the girls here are." Ephram smiled. Looking straight into her eyes he said "Maybe this move wasn't so bad after all." She returned the gaze and then broke it blushing. "Well Ephram I have to go to class, but im sure ill see you later." When she was halfway down the hall Ephram turned and shouted back, "Only if I don't see you first." Amy turned around and smiled then turned back around and kept walking.  
Ephram walked into his next class. He looked around and saw what he was looking for. He saw Amy talking to some guy. Right as he was about to sit by her two girls pulled him to another seat? "Hiya Ephram!" "Hi." He smiled only really to be smiling about Amy. He glance over at him only to find out she was staring at him to. He smiled at her and she blushed and returned the smile.  
About 30 minutes of boring lecturing. He packed his things and got up. He saw Amy walk out with someone's arm around her. I bet that's her boyfriend. Ephram thought to himself. She's to pretty NOT to have a boyfriend.  
Ephram walked with two girls named Kayla and Paige to lunch. They talked and talked, mostly about themselves. Ephram already knew he didn't like them. They walked through the lunch line and picked what they wanted. Ephram wasn't that hungry so he selected an apple and a water. We were walking towards the back table. Supposedly the "popular" table. I sat down with them and I started to tell them about New York when Amy and a jock about 5'6 with black hair and brown eyes approached the table and sat down. Colin held out his hand and raised his eyebrow. "Hello Ephram Brown, I'm Colin Hart, our school's point guard and the most beautiful girl in this whole schools boyfriend. He nudged Amy. She smiled and blushed. He shoke Colin's hand. He felt a rage of jealousy arousing in him. Colin gave a cheesy, fake smile. "So Ephram, are you trying out for the basketball team?" Ephram looked at him. "Yea I think I am." Colin winched "What do you play? If you do play." Ephram smiled politely. "I play every position but mostly point." Amy knew they were about to fight. "Colin! Why don't you come and help me study in the library." With his eyes still on me he replied, "Ok Amy, I was starting to feel weird here anyway."  
When they walked off I smiled at Kayla and Paige. Wow he sure is full of himself. They smiled sweetly at him and said the only reply they had for the whole day." Yes." Right as I was about to get up a guy about 5'9 cam up to me and smiled. "Hi Ephram, I'm Bright Abbot, Amy's brother. Ephram smiled and shoke his hand. "Hey Bright I'm Ephram." They sat down and talked for awhile. As the conversation was getting good. Bright suggested that we talk about Colin. I winced and said "O yea that kid." "He isn't the nicest person around." Bright laughed and said "Yea Ephram Colin's the biggest jerk in school. I've been trying to tell Amy to break up with that loser. But I approached you today because I knew you weren't afraid to stick up to Colin. Like me. He slightly glanced at me and then broke into a smile. "So you trying out for the basketball team?" Ephram smiled. "What is it with basketball and this town?" "Yea I'm trying out." Bright smiled. "Awesome!" "The guys are gonna love you!" Alright man well I'll see you after school. Ephram shouted back at him. "Alrite man."  
Ephram finally got out of his first day. Mounted his bike and rode to his new house. He parked his bike and went into his house. He kissed Delia on the forehead and stated to his father that he was home. He ran upstairs to his room and laid on his bed. "Wow, Ephram Brown the jock. I would have never seen the day." He laughed to himself and thought. Maybe I'm tired of shy, depressed Ephram. Maybe I should be jock, all the girls want Ephram. He laughed. "Yea Ephram that would be the day when ALL the girls wanted you." He smiled and answered the ringing phone. "Hello." A clear girlish voice on the other end surprised him. " Hi. Is Ephram there?" I smiled knowing it was Amy. "Yea, hey it's me." "O, Ephram do you think you could help me understand this Romeo and Juliet stuff in class?" "I'm just swamped with stuff and I don't have time to understand what im reading." Ephm smiled. "Of course I'll help you Amy." "O thank you Ephram!" "You're a lifesaver!" "Bye Ephram!" "Bye Amy." Ephram stared at the phone for a second. Maybe not Ephram the jock with all the girls. But maybe, just maybe he could be Ephram the guy who was dating Amy. 


End file.
